


A Bet to be Maid

by Lama



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overuse of the words "best friend", Praise Kink, Seven is into it, Smut, Virginity, Yoosung feels insecure for 2 seconds, Yoosung in a maid costume because I said so, Yoosung likes being called "good boy", oh boy it's been 3 years since i've wrote for this fandom and it shows, teensy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lama/pseuds/Lama
Summary: Yoosung has one rule: never make bets with Seven because it always ends terribly for himself. Yet, when Seven really starts to get on the poor boy's nerves Yoosung can't help himself and challenges the hacker to a bet the two will never forget.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	A Bet to be Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm on my crackhead shit again and am posting the fruits of my labors. I'm hoping to get back into the fandom and started it off with some Yooseven. Hope you enjoy!

See, I made a bet with Seven a few weeks ago, which is always a bad idea. So, you may be wondering, why did I do it in the first place? But to answer that question, first I have to tell you a bit about Seven and his-frankly infuriating-ability to press my buttons. 

It all started when I went to his house to play LOLOL. Going to Seven’s house meant 3 things: sneaking past his psycho maid, getting through his annoyingly persistent attempt to make me learn Arabic or better known as his security system, and finally, tearing the man away from his work long enough to get some gaming in. The way I just described it makes it sound painstaking, and believe me it was, but I never felt like it wasn’t worth it. Seven was 22 years old, one year older than me, but it didn’t always seem like it. He had this crazy red hair-which he swears is natural, but I don’t believe him for a second-and striped bright, yellow, glasses. He always smelt like Honey Buddha Chips and PhD pepper and called himself “Defender of Justice” which you wouldn’t think sounded cool until you heard him say it. Seven was weird, there was no doubt about that, but I couldn’t seem to stop wanting to hangout with him. 

Which is exactly how I found myself at his house one humid Saturday afternoon, waiting for him on his couch. I half-hoped he would finish with work soon so I could see him, but I’d been there enough times to know I’d be waiting for a while. I set up some old game notorious for being extremely difficult so I could finally test how good at video games Seven really was, when he couldn’t hack his way through them that is. I found myself playing the first level without him though. The game definitely lived up to its name because by the time Seven came out to take a break I was struggling to get past level 2.  
“And I thought you were bad at LOLOL!” Seven joked. I missed the platform I was supposed to land on and fell into the pit of spikes.  
“I’m ranked 2nd on the Korean servers Seven!” I yelled at him. Seven only laughed in response and sat down next to me, eating his Honey Buddha Chips like popcorn as he watched me die over and over. 

Every snicker of his only set me off more until I shoved the controller into his lap with a huff. “You wanna laugh? Then prove you can do better.” I challenged. Seven grinned like he’d been waiting for me to say that since he sat down and in that moment I wondered if I had made a mistake. Now, I can confidently say that I did.  
“Sure thing Yoosungie, but how about we make this more interesting?” He asked innocently. “If I can’t beat the entire level in one try, then I’ll give you my whole supply of limited edition PhD Pepper flavors, but if I can, then you have to be my personal maid for a day.” 

This was dangerous. To agree to this would be to ignore my number one rule with Seven: never make bets. But, there was no way he could beat the whole level in only one try! Those limited edition PhD Peppers were as good as mine, or so I thought. So I did the one thing you’re never supposed to do with Seven and I made a bet. 

He smiled, like a wolf about to gobble up some juicy lamb, and turned to the screen. I watched in horror as he got past every obstacle with ease, getting farther in 5 minutes than I had in the past half hour. Seeds of doubt grew into a forest as Seven neared the goal. The little castle came into sight and as Seven’s character walked in and put up his flag, I realized Seven wasn’t looking at the screen at all but at me. This, I thought to myself. This was why I didn’t make bets with Seven. I tried to swallow down the humiliation and instant regret on my face. He always won in the end.

All that happened a few weeks ago. And, today I was headed to Seven’s again because he said he wanted to show me something. I assumed it was a new car or a rare LOLOL item he got and I was really excited to see it. The maid bet fiasco had happened so long ago that I thought Seven had forgot all about it, but when I walked in and saw that wolfish smile again I knew he hadn’t, and that he planned on collecting today. 

“So, what did you want to show me?” I cursed myself for even asking the question but I needed to know for sure what he was planning.  
“I’m glad you asked,” He grabbed my wrist and pulled. “Follow me.” I walked to his bedroom like a man on death row. On his bed was a french maid’s costume, white cotton panties sat offensively over a pair of black fishnet stockings. I wanted to object, really badly too, but you can’t back out of a bet with Seven. I tried it only one time and two days later he played a clip of me singing Top 40s songs on the projector of my biology class. Now, it’s become a tradition for my lab partners to sing at least one song from the Top 40s on their last day of working with me. There had even been some memes shared around the school about it, I couldn’t have something like that happen again. I grabbed the clothes and booked it to the bathroom as fast as I could to get changed. I heard Seven’s laughter through the walls as I slipped into the outfit. 

It was surprisingly comfortable. The skirt was breezy but I could move pretty well in it, and the stockings didn’t suffocate my legs like I thought they would. I tried not to think about how well the panties cupped certain parts. My face was red hot as I pushed the door open to get my orders. The orders were surprisingly normal, dust off his porcelain Lady Of Bracelets figurines, throw out the moldy and green take-out boxes from his fridge, and wipe down the granite table and countertops. I didn’t know how to react to the very normal set of directions he gave me. I decided to start with the kitchen since that was the messiest. 

Underneath the sink there was a box of yellow gloves, I put them on and stuck one hand into the fridge, tentatively reaching for the spoiled carton near the back. The box had the name of a nearby fried chicken place printed on it. We ordered some super cheap value meal from them a whole 2 weeks ago, this was the same exact box. I stifled a gag and flung the container in the garbage. The cycle of being disgusted by my best friend’s eating habits to being worried for his health continued until the fridge was free of biohazards and growing bacterium. Seven had been sitting on the couch, sneaking glances up at me every so often, I guessed to check and make sure I was actually working. 

My face flushed with indignation. He wasn’t about to catch me slacking off, I was going to take this seriously! I grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped down surfaces vigorously. It’s just like Seven to try to make me work and then make fun of me for getting tired. His mischievous streak was a mile wide. I had figured that out the first day we met when he convinced me he had a highly contagious disease that would melt me if I shook his hand. Even if I lost the bet, I wasn’t going to give Seven the satisfaction of seeing me beg him for a break. I knew him and the rest of the RFA saw me as some lazy college student, but just this once, I wanted to show that I could work hard like they did. For once I could prove that Yoosung Kim wasn’t a total slacker. I scrubbed until every surface in the house shone like new. My arms ached and I felt sweat bead up on my forehead. Face flushed with exhaustion and pride, I made my way to the figurines in the bedroom. Seven followed. Distantly, I head him flop down on his mattress. I held the duster in my right hand and bent over to get a thorough view of the figures. 

There were figures in all sorts and sizes and placed in a way that would’ve taken the owner a long time to arrange. I made sure to take my time and be extra careful with every figurine. The process was soothing. Seven was distinctly quiet and the motions of dusting were repetitive and hypnotic. I was in a peaceful trance as I cleaned every one of the small figures. Suddenly, a warm sensation enveloped me.  
“Seven?” I questioned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and plastered his chest to my back, smushing his face into the crook of my neck like a toddler.  
“You’re a good maid.” He mumbled. His lips moved against my neck when he talked. “Such a good maid…a good boy.” I shivered at the words “good boy”. Praise was a well-known weakness of mine and was one of Seven’s favorite to exploit. It never failed to make my knees feel like jelly. Seven pressed against me with more force than before, pushing me against the shelf holding his collectibles. I grabbed onto a shelf to stop from bumping into it and knocking the whole thing over. 

His breath was warm and coming in pants. I couldn’t understand why Seven was acting like this but the close contact made me tremble. He whispered in my ear, “Good boys should be rewarded, don’t you think?” I didn’t know exactly what “reward” meant but I knew wanted it. His hands left my waist and slid down my body before resting at my inner thighs. The trail of his fingertips were like electricity. My body was shaking like I’d been shoved into a pool of ice and Seven only got impossibly closer as his hands reached the hem of my stockings. I whimpered as he snapped them against my skin. “If you want a reward kitten, I need you to answer me.” He said. Speaking was definitely going to be a problem. My throat was clogged with anxiety, embarrassment, and something else that made me feel hot all over. If I opened my mouth right now, I wasn’t 100% sure any sound would come out. That didn’t stop me from trying. 

“I-I want…my reward,” I managed to squeak out. “…please.” I added for good measure, hoping Seven was in a generous mood and that’d be enough. Luckily for me, it was. Seven untied the bow holding my dress up. The whole thing fell to the floor leaving me in stockings, women’s underwear, and heels. Not what I imagined I’d be wearing my first time with Seven. Not what I imagined I’d be wearing my first time with anyone. He didn’t seem to mind as he turned me around and pinned me between him and the shelf.  
“Are you ready cutie?” He asked. I wasn’t sure what exactly to expect but nodded my head anyway. If there was anyone I’d trust with this, it’d be Seven. He licked my neck and I squirmed at the feeling but then he bit down and I really liked that. I moaned softly and gripped his shoulders tightly. It didn’t make sense to me why I liked it as much as I did. But, I was far too gone to do anything besides ask for more. 

Seven seemed to like when I asked him to do certain things again or more often. He probably just wanted to see me beg, I didn’t mind as long as we could keep going. His face was as red as his hair and he had a lustful look in his eye, like he was ready to devour me at any second. I felt myself wanting him to. I wanted to see him lose control. I wanted to see him let loose. I wanted…to be what made him go crazy.  
I gasped. “Aaah! Seven…” He was making it hard to catch my breath. His fingers pinched and rubbed my nipples until they became hard, sensitive, little buds. And just when I thought I could handle that, he started passing over them with his tongue. I twitched as he switched between sucking and biting and futilely tried to stifle any sounds I was making. Everything felt so good the moans were involuntary. I couldn’t help it. 

Seven ground his hips into mine. Heat flooded my groin and I whined in pleasure. He was making me so hot I was going to melt. Turn into a small, pathetic, Yoosung puddle in the middle of the floor. I tried to tell him as much, but he either didn’t hear me or heard me and ignored me. I liked to believe it was the former instead of the latter. “S-so hot, it’s so hot Seven. Haah…please.” I didn’t know what I was asking for but he did. Seven gripped my thighs roughly and lifted. I wrapped my arms around his neck frantically trying not to fall when he dropped me onto his bed. His sheets were what I imagined sleeping on clouds felt like. I forgot how wealthy Seven was most of the time but the thread count on these sheets was definitely higher than anything I could afford. The covers had big, goofy cat faces on top of a bright red background. The bed was way too nice for a person that never slept in it. That fact was about to change though. 

Seven was on top of me, caging my head in between his surprisingly muscular arms. I never saw him work out, yet he always managed to stay in shape. He lowered his head closer to mine. We were so close our breaths intermingled. He had the eyes of a hungry, no, it was more like starving animal and I wondered when he would finally pounce. I was hard, very, very, hard. Precum stained the panties, making a clear damp patch right before the hem. I wanted the thing off. I wanted everything off. The only thing I wanted to feel was skin against skin. I tugged on Seven’s tank-top, not so subtly suggesting he rip it off so I could feel his rock hard abs. He chuckled and smiled before slipping out of the shirt and throwing it behind him. Looking at him, abs almost felt like an understatement. I could grate cheese on that thing, and had half a mind to go get some to try it out. While I revered the godly sight in front of me-feeling completely inadequate now-Seven slid my underwear down and off, letting my dick spring up and face the sharp, cool, bedroom air. I gasped. Here I was, laying in my best friend’s bed, practically-the stockings were still on-naked. All of it because of a bet. Maybe I should rethink my number one rule if it led to something like this.  
I pulled on Seven’s hair so his lips met mine. People liked to compare kissing to a battle or fireworks but it didn’t feel like that at all. Kissing was like the changing tides of the sea, at times it was rough and relentless, barely leaving you with enough air to breathe, but it could also be gentle and soft and take your breath away in a completely different sense. I didn’t know if I was a good kisser, but kissing definitely felt good. My eyes closed at some point during it, I had lost myself to the feeling of his tongue in my mouth, licking and sucking my soul right out of my body, that I missed when Seven grabbed a little bottle from his nightstand. He flicked the cap open with only one hand as the other was tangled in my hair and squeezed the liquid inside out onto his fingers. Still absorbed in kissing my best friend-if I could I still call us that- I didn’t notice his hand reach down between my legs, and slip further down underneath my balls. I pulled away from the kiss when I felt him near my hole. 

Everything tensed up, including my voice when I said “What are you doing?” Seven went pale when he felt my body lock up but he relaxed when he heard my question.  
“I have to prep you cutie, you’ve never done this before…have you?” He asked with a smirk. My face flushed.  
“N-no I’ve never…done this before.” I admitted lamely.  
“Then I have to stretch you and make sure your body can take me before we go any further okay?” The thought of Seven being inside me hadn’t stirred anything before but now it was like you put my insides in a blender. I leaked at the thought of it. So I let him push one finger, two, then three inside me. It was a lot like drinking juice right after brushing your teeth, unpleasant but not unbearable and a promise of it getting better if you can get through it. The squeeze was tight and I found it hard to breathe in anything other than little gasps. Seven’s fingers stroked the inside of my walls like they were looking for something, and it made the sensation ten times harder to ignore. He twisted them and pumped them in and out. I wanted to tell him to hurry up but then things got weird. I hadn’t felt much before but suddenly I felt good, really good, scary good.  
“Aaah! S-Seven what,” I needed to gulp down more air, my breathing was so off I could barely speak. “…what was that?”My stomach clenched when Seven fluttered over that spot again. I whined so high it sounded like a tea kettle. God, why did I have to be so loud? I shoved my face into the pillow hoping it would quiet me while I waited for Seven’s response. I heard him laugh from above me.  
“You’ve never touched that spot before?” He asked. Typical Seven, answering a question with another question. I shook my head no. “Have you ever touched yourself at all, Yoosung?” I didn’t want to talk about that. All I wanted was for Seven to hurry up! I knew the only way to stop the teasing was to tell him exactly what I wanted, but the mere thought of that made my toes curl.  
“Seven please.” I panted. “…stop teasing me and just,” He looked at me like his very existence hung on what I was about to say. “just…f-fuck me.” I mumbled. The words were mortifying to say but did the trick because next thing I new the pressure of his fingers were gone and replaced by something much bigger, pushing against my entrance. When did he take his pants off? Seven lifted my legs up till they rested on his shoulders, then grabbed my hips and pulled me close.  
“I’m gonna put it in now cutie, are you sure you want to do this?” For the first time that night I saw doubt on his face. And I was determined to get rid of it.  
“Of course I’m sure Seven. I want you, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anybody! So please, take care of me.” Seven smiled so bright it glowed and I was happy he was happy. Before my train of thought could go any further, the pressure increased and Seven was pushing inside. Definitely much bigger than fingers, he was thicker and longer. I groaned as he bottomed out. Seven was inside of me. I tried to let that fact overpower how overwhelming it felt to actually have him inside. I was breathing like I ran a marathon and Seven was still as he hovered over me. I could feel him twitch if I tensed. We were connected.  
“Yoosung.” His voice was haggard and spent. “Can I move, honey?” I didn’t stop to think how just sitting still must’ve got to him. I nodded and he started to pull out. The stretch was intense and I whimpered as he pushed back into me. I grabbed the sheets just to have something to pull on. “You’re so tight cutie.” He smiled. I wanted to be embarrassed at the nickname but I couldn’t do anything other than moan and whine. Seven grunted as he pushed in and out. My voice was shaking and my body bounced up off the bed with every thrust. Everything was happening so fast I could barely keep up. I knew I was saying something because I could feel my mouth moving, but that was all I could keep track of. I think I told him to go faster. Tears welled in my eyes from the pleasure and I abandoned the covers to grab onto Seven’s hair. He was bucking into me like it was the last thing he’d ever do. I cried out as he hit that spot that made go wild. I felt him grip my hips hard enough to bruise. I think I’d like that, seeing the marks after all was said and done. A reminder that it even happened at all.  
“Harder, Seven! Please, please, please.” I needed more, even if I wasn’t sure I could take more, I wanted it. Seven licked and kissed my neck as everything came to a head, whispering into my skin.  
“I love you. I love you, Yoosung.” I was going to cry.  
“Luciel! I love you too, I love you!” I said with my trembling voice. He was close and so was I but I still came before he did. Like a string about to snap, my body went taught and then loosened. I tightened around Seven hoping to make him cum too. He kept up his furious pace from before but I could tell it was more frantic. I could also feel everything way more. Sensitive areas clenched and twitched as Seven pumped himself in and out of my sore, hole. Suddenly, I could feel liquid rushing out and filling me. He came inside. I squealed at the feeling, unfamiliar with it and completely caught off guard. My chest heaved. Seven was still inside, breathing slightly less harder than I was. Then he pulled out. I groaned softly as my insides got jumbled again. Seven gently cupped his hand on my cheek. The world shrunk to just the two of us in that moment.  
“Yoosung…” He looked pale, like he was gonna be sick. I prayed he didn’t regret it. I knew I was just some broke college student, that it might not mean anything to him, but it meant everything to me. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost control like that and roped you into my mess. I knew we couldn’t be together from the start but I still did this anyway.” I shattered into a million pieces when he said that.  
“Seven, please. Don’t do this. Don’t turn me away, please.” He looked like I twisted a knife in his gut.  
“Yoosung I’ll put you in danger-“ I sat up straight.  
“Then I’ll deal with that! It’s my choice to make Seven. You can’t try and protect me from you now. Not after this.” Realistically, he could. He could kick me out and change the locks to never let me in again. But, instead, he laid down and pulled me close to him. I tucked my head underneath his chin and wrapped my arms around his chest.  
“I’m selfish you know. I’ll never let you leave now that I’ve got you here.” He whispered. I sighed and said “I know.” And I did.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic made me realize I am such a noob at writing smut and I actually hate it. I am a sucker for angst so expect some heart-hurty fics from me soon. also I wrote this all in my notes app so if there are weird formatting errors then that's why  
> -With love, Lama  
> (Also please comment it’s what keeps me going<3)


End file.
